


When The Temperature Is Lower

by ratherbefree



Series: jxaappreciationweek2016 [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbefree/pseuds/ratherbefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens immediately after the blanket fort collapses in 3.09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Temperature Is Lower

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by/lyrics taken from the song "You Told The Drunks I Knew Karate" by Zoey Van Goey
> 
> title taken from "The Best Treasure Stays Buried" (also by ZVG) 
> 
> written for jxaappreciationweek2016: "Day 5 (19 Aug 2016): Favorite song used in the show for J/A or a song that fits them/fic inspired by a song or fanvid"

_"I do the dumbest things for you_

_Why do I do the dumbest things for you?_

_I would be safer on my own_

_I didn't care, you were the most exciting thing I've ever known"_

* * *

 

“How did you manage to drag me into this?” 

The blankets collapse around them, the tops of their heads being the only thing keeping them from falling to the floor. In the distance, Annie can hear people screaming - and wonders why she ever wanted to leave Greendale. This ridiculous, wonderful school. Where blanket forts consume the entire building and the collapsing of it is akin to an earthquake. 

She’s having trouble speaking at the moment; though not necessarily due to the chaos happening near her. Rather, the calmness happening _right in front_ of her. Milliseconds ago, she had been sure Jeff was going to kiss her, but now he’s just talking, for some reason. 

And thankfully, that thought activates her passive irritation (and it’s been simmering under the surface for months, now, ‘cause he just _won’t stop doing this,_ this stop-and-go thing: one minute he’s helping her with a purple pen fiasco and smiling at her from across the room, and the next he’s talking on and on about the importance of _being discreet,_ not letting anyone know what’s going on between them) and she bristles slightly. “I didn’t _drag_ you into anything.” 

“Ah, yes. It’s all my fault we had to go and solve the conspiracy, because I tried to worm my way out of education.” He smirks at her, and she hates how it dissipates some of the tension, makes her feel better, just a little bit. 

“Exactly.” She responds primly, graciously. 

Jeff shakes his head and Annie can’t help but feel as though he’s laughing at her. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” He waits a moment before he speaks again, like he’s testing the words out in his head. With a careful smile, he teases, “you’re lucky I like you.” 

She wants to scoff, or perhaps tell him all the ways in which his statement contradicts roughly 60 percent of his actions over the past few years, but instead she cant stop wondering why he hasn’t moved. They’ve been sitting under the blankets for a good few minutes, a great deal longer than is absolutely necessary, and if it were any other day he’d probably be ushering her away by now, making sure no one saw him with little Annie Edison. But he seems perfectly content to just. Sit. And watch her. 

“You make me do the craziest things.” He’s murmuring now, moving closer, and she can’t stop the way her eyes sort of flick to his lips. 

And she has no idea what to say to that, so she just leans right in. 

The kiss is barely a brush of his mouth against hers before Jeff pulls back. It’s just brief enough to be easily written off as being platonic, or, God forbid, familial, and she isn’t sure what she’s expecting from him. 

Though she’s definitely taken by surprise when he finally pipes up. 

“Shit, sorry.” He clambers up, struggling with the blanket still caught in his hair. “I’ll, ah. See you on Monday.” 

The blanket flutters back down again, falling right back over her head, but she hardly realises, too consumed by his words. _(Who. Says. That?!)_


End file.
